hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Times We Had
'''Time We Had '''is the thirty-four episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Cole test on DX men, for vermin to create a monster on DX's men. Cole plans beginning to work on DX's men, as they plan to go on a rampage and to hurt others, too. Cole hopes that distracts him, for more armies to get more funding against other militaries. Natalie does training with Providence cadets with Magnus and Dax, they were to laugh, as Natalie tells them what it means to be a Providence Unit, as Providence cadets listen to Natalie, as Providence Cadets does there training, as Connor Sanders tells them that Hendrix is battling against DX's vermin, as Natalie, Magnus and Dax defeated them. With help from Natalie, Hendrix defeated him with his Cybernetics. Hendrix analyzes it with Doctor Louis Kelly, she found out it was Cole who injected it with vermin. It makes Dx's men stronger, as he did that to many of the others. Doctor Kelly decided to create a cure, with a lot to get rid of the vermin. Hendrix sees Cole attacking the prison in Calimornia prison. Natalie, Dax, and Magnus go to stop it before inmates escape. Natalie and his team stop the prisoners from escaping, as Commissioner Micucci is shocked to see that DX is there with Cole. Natalie knows there is a problem, as they have enough to cure many of DX's men and defeating Cole toxin vermin. Natalie worries that he could be in Linguistic Asylum, trying to bust them out. Dax and Magnus called the Linguistic Guards in the Asylum to set up a defense against Dx's men. Natalie, Dax, and Magnus battle the rest of DX's men, as they try to beach inside of the Asylum, as Rico Salvador and Conor Sanders have stopped them from reaching inside the base. DX and Cole take care of them, as they breach the Asylum to try and free the prisoners. Haris O'Hara and Doctor Kelly have used a copter, to shot the cure. It turned them back to normal. Cole's plan is about to fail, as Natalie battle Cole and DX. Doctor Kelly goes down to the Asylum and cures the rest of DX's men that are inside in the Asylum. Natalie trapped them in the elevator and defeated Cole and DX. Hendrix praises Natalie and others for saving the Asylum and the CAPD. She admits that she is okay doing temporary part-time with the cadets. Rico wants to know, how much Natalie gets help from her brother, as Hendrix has no idea. Episode Moments * Cole uses vermin to make DX's men stronger after a few tests failed * Cole and DX nearly broke out the Asylum and CAPD but failed * Natalie has been part-time for the Providence Cadets Characters * Natalie Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * Haris O'Hara * Rico Salvador * Doctor Louis Kelly * CAPD * Commissioner Micucci * Providence Unit * Providence Cadets * Linguistics Asylum Guards Villain * Cole * DX * DX's Men Links Trivia * Nathan doesn't appear for the first time * Hendrix appears with Natalie again, not Nathan since Hendrix Field Days * Cole has tried it before it failed, until now * Rico and Haris have been with Providence since Hendrix returns * Doctor Kelly has appeared, after an episode of her in Season 2 being a cameo Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason